Cards
Cards are the basis of Kingdom Corps. All major actions, such as capturing forts and castles, attacking tiles, and attacking or defending against other players, are performed using units of cards. The more powerful your cards are, the better able you will be to attack, defend, or capture forts and castles. Some basics about cards: Rarity and Cost Ultimately, the parameters and skills of a card are what determine its power. Cost and Rarity are the two main factors that determine the starting parameters and the power of the skills. Higher cost cards have higher parameters and are therefore more powerful when it comes to attacking and defending. Rarity affects both card parameters and skills: rarer cards tend to have higher parameters as well as more powerful skills. There are 5 levels of rarity: Common (C) , Uncommon (UC) , Rare (R) , Super Rare (SR) , and Ultra Rare (UR) . Higher rarity cards generally have higher attack and HP parameter values, and tend to have much more powerful skills than lower rarity cards (note: with a few exceptions, SR and UR cards have the same skills). UR cards also get a extra bonus to their maximum HP and Attack parameter values. In addition to a rarity, each card has a cost associated with it. Cost values range from 2 to 8, depending on rarity. For example, Common cards have cost 3 or 4; UC's have cost 4 or 5; Rares range in cost from 2 to 7, SR's from 4 to 7, and UR's from 4 to 8. Higher cost cards tend to have higher parameters. (Note: skills are not related to cost). Limitations due to cost occur in two areas. The first area is duels. You get to choose 3 cards to place into your dueling entry, but there is a combined cost limit of 20 for the three cards. The second area is placing cards in units. There is a limit to the combined cost of all cards in all units based in a single fort or castle. The limit depends on fame, so as fame increases, the limit increases as well. At the beginning of a game cycle, the limit is typically between 20 and 30. This is high enough to allow one unit of high-cost, powerful cards, but not high enough to allow you to form an equivalent 2nd or 3rd unit in the same castle/fort. Parameters Each card has six main parameters (these should probably have been called "attributes" instead of "parameters", but for whatever reason they weren't. For the native English speakers, think of them as attributes): *HP: hit points - how much damage the card can take before it gets destroyed. *MP: mana points - how much mana the card has. Mana is consumed by attack skills. *Attack: increases the damage inflicted by the card. Damage appears to be roughly linearly proportional to attack power. *Agility: affects the attack order, i.e., which cards attack first. High agility cards generally hit before low-agility cards. *Speed: how many tiles per hour the card can travel. *Demolition: how much damage the card can do to forts, citadels, and castles. Note on mana: Each attack using an attack skill costs a certain amount of mana, which is given by the "UseMP" value displayed with the skill. The cost is per use of the skill, not per attack. For example, suppose a given attack affects all three cards in an opposing unit and costs 72 mana. In the first round of combat, the card uses the skill to attack 3 opposing cards. The card expends 72 mana (not 216 mana) in that first round. Each card starts out with a base value for each parameter. The parameter values can be increased through fusion or by exploring dungeons, up to a limit. The limit depends on the parameter: *HP: 30 x Base Value (except for UR cards, where the limit is 31 x Base Value) *MP: 10 x Base Value *Attack: 30 x Base Value (except for UR cards, where the limit is 31 x Base Value) *Agility: 30 x Base Value *Speed: 1.5 x Base Value *Demolition: 2 x Base Value UR and SR cards may be "Limit Broken". Limit Breaking adds the following to the nominal maximum value: *HP: +1x Base Value *MP: +1.5x Base Value *Attack: +1x Base Value *Speed: +0.05x Base Value So, for example, a UR Flame Knight has a base attack value of 500 and a base MP of 96. It's non-limit-broken maximum attack is 31 x 500 or 15500 and its non-limit-broken maximum MP is 10 x 96 or 960. Its limit broken maximum attack is 15500 + (1 x 500) or 16000, and its limit-broken maximum MP is 960 + (1.5 x 96) or 1104. Elements There are 6 elements: Fire, Aqua, Wind, Earth, Light, and Dark. Each card has an element associated with it; for example, a Kobold is an Earth card. (Note: there are no C or UC cards with Light or Dark attributes; only R and above cards can be Light or Dark). Each card attacks with one of the 6 elements, and each card has a resistance to attacks of each element. The main effect of a card's element is to determine the card's resistances. For example, a UC Earth card will have a 35% resistance to Earth attacks, 30% resistance to Aqua attacks, 25% to Fire, no resistance to Wind, and 10% resistance to Light and Dark attacks. It might be natural to think that a card's attribute also defines the element that it attacks with, but with a few exceptions this is not the case. Each card has one or more skills; one of those skills is typically an attack skill, and the skill itself defines the element. For example, the Wind Storm skill attacks all enemies with the Wind attribute, regardless of the card's own element. So, for example, it's possible (through skill fusion) to have an Earth card attack with the Wind element by using the Wind Storm skill. There are a few exceptions in which a skill does not determine the attack element. These exceptions are: * Normal attack (when a card attacks without using a skill), * Skills like Spirit Sword, Soul Blade, Element Sabre, or Element Buster. These attacks use the "self" attribute, which is the card's intrinsic element. Player Classifications Experienced players tend to classify cards into roughly the following types: *'Duel': cards that are optimized for fighting without troops, *'Troopkiller '(TK), sometimes called Assault: cards optimized for fighting with troops, *'Demo': cards designed for demolishing Dark Lord Forts, Citadels, Castles, or other player's forts, *'Speed': Cards that have a high speed. These cards are useful for capturing tiles a long way away, or for escorting (i.e. being in the same unit as) demo cards that have very low speeds, in order to raise the overall unit speed. *'Immune': cards that are immune to damage from one of the elements. These cards may be used, for example, to capture tiles (rank 6 or less) or destroy NPC's guarding Dark Lord Forts (of rank 1 or 2) without taking damage. List of Cards *Common Cards *Uncommon Cards *Rare Cards *Super Rare Cards *Ultra Rare Cards *Material-Only Cards Classes *Aqua - strong against Fire *Fire - strong against Wind *Wind - strong against Earth *Earth - strong against Water *Light - strong against Dark *Dark - strong against Light Card Parameters and Stastics Category:Cards Category:Classes Category:Card parameters Category:Card Statistics Category:Statistics Category:Parameters